Survival: Remastered
by Panjake
Summary: Remastered version of my story Survival from my old account: OHYA.  Other chapters will be rewritten and submitted soon.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is gory. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

'Someone thinking'  
"Someone speaking"

**(Reviews are always appreciated)**

Cold was the single sensation that ran through the bloody mound of flesh that was left of his body. It was the most excruciating thing one could possibly undergo. It had been three god forsaken days since Naruto had been kidnapped and the torture had started. At the moment, his face was being slammed into a container full of razor sharp ice masses floating in freezing water. When he was finally pulled out, he was thrown to the ground; the dark room hiding his broken body.

The two unforgiving guards that were dishing out the pain moved aside to allow a shady figure to approach the battered corpse. Naruto had no time to breathe as the man picked him up by the ragged cloth Naruto wore as a shirt and brought him towards the man's old, wrinkled face. The tension was more agonizing than any of the numerous tortures that he had endured. The man's piercing stare was more painfully cold than any of the psychological abuse that had been sent his way during his short existence of only ten years. The man's awkward gaze brought back the memory of how he had ended up in this hell.

**Flashback: three days prior**

Naruto's day was absolutely miserable. He had been tormented by the villagers more than ever today. 'I guess I should stop being surprised, it's not like they consider me as a human being anyway' thought Naruto. Today was October tenth, his deity forsaken birthday. On this day he had to reside completely out of sight or it was his, and the demon fox's end. Yes, he knew of the demon, the commencement of all his problems. After being the recipient of all the demon insults he figured that it must have had something to do with the demon fox, the only known demon to ever associate with Konoha.

The bizarre markings on his stomach he later established to be seals only helped him to realize that the kyuubi was sealed within him. Normally, Naruto would never be caught in the open on his birthday due to his worries of the villagers finding him. This being said, he had just run out of all his food and needed to acquire something to consume. Given that he had skipped out on his meals yesterday his body was starting to burn the only thing left: his muscles. He could feel himself growing weaker as time went on. Having two souls to feed really took a toll on his body; this is why he had such an enormous metabolism. Going more than three days without food was fatal. He was stretching his limit and he knew it. Waiting until it was dark to buy food with the infinitesimal amount of money the hokage had given him was hell.

He needed to wait until most people were off the streets until he could accomplish anything in public. But there was a risk with moving at night: the village drunkards love to come out and play. Even though there were less people and a reduced chance of being caught, there was a higher risk of injury if he was caught.

It was now late evening, and so far he was able buy his supplies disguised using a torn black cloth he had found in a dumpster on the way to the nearest grocery store. The disguise was necessary because of the brutal treatment he usually received from the shop owner.

He was on his way back to his decrepit shack he called an apartment where he would make himself a meager dinner of instant ramen; if he could get that far without meeting his end. Unfortunately for Naruto, he was not in god's favor.

Naruto was thinking of how he could get to his domicile without walking straight through the main shopping district of Konoha because of the huge population of civilians who dwelled there; when he noticed the dancing shadows that lurked behind him. He had no time to react when something akin to a metal baseball bat connected with the backside of his head. His vision started to blur and he felt a warm, sticky liquid slowly make its way down the back of his neck; He had no time to figure out what predicament he was now involved in. He was slammed into the near wall to his right and almost immediately lost consciousness. The man that had just physically abused Naruto flung the boy on his back and started to head towards the outskirts of the village using the rooftops as a guide.

**Flashback end**

And here he was, being battered by this man and his damned guards. The man who now held Naruto's life in his hands started to speak. "Do you know why you are here, demon?" the shaded man asked. Naruto gurgled out his reply with a faint chuckle, "So you too eh? Another one of those douche bag villagers come to end my life, is that it?" Naruto's chuckle became a full blown laugh as the insanity he had been so welcome to over these past few days showed through his now pale blue orbs. The man turned to his guards but quickly twisted back towards Naruto as his wooden cane connected with Naruto's scarred face. Naruto's laugh only strengthened as the force from the blow knocked him onto his back. "Master Danzou, would you like us to finish the demon now?" the guard to the right asked. "Do it, I don't want to see his body again in one piece" Danzou replied through the maniacal laugh of the battered boy. Just as the guards drew their now revealed blades, a burst of noxious chakra was released from Naruto's side of the dank room. The man now identified as Danzou turned around to discover a still laughing Naruto being lifted from the floor by a malevolent red chakra. Naruto seemed to be covered in this overpowering energy as his seemingly fatal injuries healed instantly while his body became more muscular. His eyes became crimson with a midnight black slit adorning the middle of each of his overwhelming orbs. His nails became sharp and elongated while his whisker marks became more defined. His golden blonde hair became a shade darker and his already untamable locks became even wilder. The loud roar that escaped Naruto fulfilled the transformation.

The guards dropped their swords and ran for their pitiful lives as Danzou just stared in shock at the oddity that was now standing before him. Naruto quickly scanned the room and charged at a tremendous speed towards Danzou. One slash of Naruto's claw silenced Danzou's muffled scream as his decapitated head fell to the ground. The bloody mound that was Danzou's cranium was forever crafted into an expression of everlasting horror. Naruto didn't stop there as he slammed his chakra encoded hand into the ground which then almost immediately crashed through the ground right under the foremost guard. The guard's gory carcass was slammed into the ceiling before it fell to the ground as Naruto turned his attention to guard number two. The man was running down the hallway trying to escape the bloodied claws of Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto gave chase for a short few seconds before he slammed his single chakra tail into the wall which soon popped out to the right of the guard. The guard had not one chance to react as the tail wrapped around him and shredded him to pieces. After examining his gory creation he let out a chakra enhanced roar which shook the very roof he was beneath. He was considering ways to escape his inprisonment when he felt a sudden pull at his newly uncovered chakra. The pull immediately vacated his chakra coils as he gave way into unconsciousness

Everything was a blur to him now. Everything seemed so gloomy and the constant up and down motion he was feeling didn't help either. Naruto, having decided to see what was causing this sensation, fully opened his crust covered eyes to find an ANBU elite carrying him towards the bulky wooden gates of Konoha. Naruto turned his head enough to see what this specific ANBU member looked like, and wasn't too surprised to find that he looked exactly the same as all the other ANBU members that he had encountered during his _life_ in Konoha. That was until he gazed upon his gravity defying silver-gray hair. It was odd to find someone with such a hair style in Konoha or in any place for that matter.

Naruto didn't have much time to ponder this oddity before his exhausted body decided to drag him into the depths of slumber.

**The next day**

Naruto awoke to be greeted by none other than the pristine white hospital walls. The white made him _sick_; he was tired of seeing it. He had been here many times because of serious injury. They never helped him here, on many occasions the staff tried to kill him with poisons injected via I.V. needle or would encounter an _accident_ during treatment or surgery. The only thing keeping him alive was the demon fox and his absolute resolve to survive. Naruto turned his head to see a single yellow flower that the hokage always left him when he was trapped inside this bland cage. As Naruto gazed upon it, the flower slowly withered away and died. Naruto's expression stayed unemotional as he jumped out of bed without a sound.

He ripped off his light blue hospital gown and walked out of his hospital room, making sure that no one was around before slowly making his way to the nurses' closet. This is where they kept plain black shirts and plain white shorts for those whose clothes had become irreparable. He opened the door to the closet, ripped out the closest shirt and walked away towards the hallway window. He turned to the window and starred in shock at his slightly blurred reflection. His body had changed much more than he had anticipated. His hair had stayed the way it was when he had lost control; it had become a shade darker and was slightly longer. His body was much more muscular than before; now with a more cut build and a loss of baby fat along the edges of his face. The most startling change was his pale blue orbs had become crimson, with a thin black pupil as the focal point. After a quick examination of himself using the window as a mirror he threw on his shirt and slowly reached for the glass. After a few short seconds of his hand probing the windowpane, the glass shattered noiselessly from the chakra encasing he had just surrounded it with. Naruto jumped down to the ground from his perch on the third story and escaped the hospital without a trace; not that they cared.

After his getaway from the hospital, Naruto slowly made his way to his home for a bite to eat. This was followed by the realization that while being kidnapped he had dropped his supplies. With the understanding that his goods were either stolen or rancid, he made his way towards the training grounds where he habitually went to think and release any excess emotion he felt was clouding his mind. While on his advance to the training grounds, he noticed the odd looks he was getting from the villagers. It took a moment to identify the main emotion displayed on their faces: complete and utter terror. A small grin edged its way up against the previously emotionless visage of Uzumaki Naruto as he chuckled internally. A small wave of pride that he rarely felt bubbled up from his subconscious mind as he identified the stares from most of the women to be complete awe. 'It looks like I might actually gather some respect from these ignorant _savages_ ' was Naruto's main thought as he passed more and more civilians. After a short while Naruto had made it to training ground eleven; his most preferred training ground because of the amount of natural cover there was. Naruto walked towards the center of the training ground,; his favorite spot for meditating. He sat down cross legged with his hands on his knees. After a few minutes Naruto was completely in tune to his subconscious mind.

Everything was going as it should have when thoughts started to form a visual rendering. It was of himself slaughtering everyone around him; the men were being ripped in half while the women and children were having their limbs ripped off one by one in the middle of a barren wasteland. Entire rivers of blood were being formed right under his feet.

After what seemed to be an eternity, a giant fox looking creature started to emerge around Naruto, and as it fully formed, everyone ceased to exist. Every living soul seemed to just perish as the transformation was complete, leaving only mangled chunks of flesh behind.

Naruto's eyes shot open after being forced out of his own mind. He just assumed it was the fucking fox screwing with things it shouldn't be, but he couldn't deny that he loved it. He loved the way they screamed, he loved the way his claws tore into their flesh, and he loved that they would all die by his hands. Naruto opted to not think about it and to go take a stroll, hoping that it might help to clear his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is gory. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

'Someone thinking'  
"Someone speaking"

**(Reviews are always appreciated)**

By now, the village street lights were ablaze and almost all of the teenage population of Konoha was roaming the artificially lighted streets. One of these inhabitants just happened to be Uzumaki Naruto. After his peculiar vision, Naruto went for a leisurely walk around the village. As he walked with his hands in his pockets, he thought of what he would do now after his encounter with Danzou. He knew If news broke out of the so called "demon brat" murdering Danzou, the council would be right there to rid Konoha of its "everlasting curse". In his current state, even with the Kyuubi's help, he doubted that he could fend off all of Konoha's shinobi. He needed to become stronger before anyone had the chance to rip his life away from him. He decided to enroll in the ninja academy; figuring that if you can't beat em', join em'. But in order to join the shinobi ranks one needed the correct equipment. Naruto's musings about the shinobi academy were cut short as his stomach growled from the diminutive amount of food he had eaten as of late. He had survived on the small rats and insects he had found during the short breaks in between tortures during his captivity. He looked around for the closest eatery he could find, when a small stand caught his eye. It seemed to be a ramen stand with the kanji for Ichiraku adorning the front of the small shack. He slowly made his way towards the stand, making sure that the stand owner wasn't completely hostile: even if his stomach begged to differ.

As Naruto sat down he mentally prepared himself for a quick escape. If these people didn't want him here, it was likely they were going to do something about it; something of the violent sort. Lucky for him the violence never came; (even though he really would enjoy ripping their flesh to pieces if they insisted on a fight) he was even greeted by a smile from who he assumed to be the stand owner. "One miso ramen" was Naruto's only reply. Realizing that the boy in front of him was not here for a chat, the stand owner went back to the kitchen to quickly cook his recently established order.

Naruto used this time to finish his interrupted thoughts about his ninja career. He needed the proper equipment; there was just no way around it. He decided on getting what he could tonight and he would buy the rest of his provisions tomorrow; after his well deserved meal that is. At the moment he felt like he was being stabbed in his stomach by a stiletto continuously. The smell from the kitchen didn't help his undying hunger.

After what seemed to be an eternity, a brunette girl walked up to him and placed his bowl in front of him. He mumbled a quick "thank you" before ripping a pair of chop sticks apart and bringing the bowl a little closer to himself. He had to force himself to eat slowly so that he could stay focused on scanning the surroundings peripherally for any suspicious citizens or even shinobi who might want to do him harm.

While eating and focusing on the world around him, Naruto failed to notice the slight blush on the brunette's face.

Once Naruto had finished his meal, he placed the cash on the counter and left towards the shopping district of Konoha. 'It's too bad that I might have to kill them later on' was Naruto's single thought as he was exiting the district of Konoha he was previously within. After a short while, Naruto had found a small shinobi equipment store that looked adequate enough for his specific needs.

He walked into the store unnoticed by the shop keeper which was extremely convenient for Naruto because of the likeliness of being thrown out if he was caught. He really didn't want to kill the man until he had all the supplies he needed because frankly, it's much easier to browse when you don't need to fight off an entire ANBU squad who are determined to kill the demon that murdered their favorite shinobi shop owner. To make sure that he wasn't caught shopping at the store, Naruto moved to the far right corner of the shop; the farthest point away from the register. Once he had gotten to the other side he was relieved to find almost everything he needed in one place.

There were clothes, basic weapons, training manuals, and even some advanced shinobi equipment. First, he started to look through the clothes rack. He wanted something that would blend in and was of a dark tint. After a short few minutes he settled on a few black short sleeve shirts with an inch thick white line trailing from the left shoulder, down to the end of the shirt. He also found some black shinobi pants and a pair of standard black ninja sandals. What really caught his eye was a large, concealing black cloak that seemed to be hidden behind the other various clothes on the rack. It had a white lining around the edges and was thick enough to withstand the average wear and tear as well as the physical abuse it would most likely receive during Naruto's training.

Upon further inspection, Naruto discovered that it did indeed have a hood as well as a few hidden pockets inside of the flaps. Naruto quickly moved to check out counter as time was of the essence. He picked up a few sets of both kunai and shuriken along with a shuriken holster and a weapon pouch. Naruto, knowing that all these weapons were almost useless without the knowledge of how to use them, also picked up a few training manuals: what was to come next was the difficult part. Naruto knew that he would have to go to the register at some point, but resented it none the less. He just opted to get it over with. As he walked up to the register he was 'greeted' by an exceedingly annoyed man. "Get the fuck out of my store you bastard demon!" was the shop owner's heated demand towards Naruto. Naruto wasn't in the mood for any of the man's assholery. The man soon found his face smashed into the register's table; as he immediately thrown into unconsciousness. Naruto proceeded to head home for the night and call it a day.

Light: the object of all hope in the world. It was also the one thing that Naruto Uzumaki resented at the moment. It had awakened him from his peaceful slumber which he had indulged in since the moment he had reached his bed the night prior.

He turned his head enough to see the lone clock on the far side wall of his beat down bedroom. It was about six in the morning, 'son of a bitch…' was the one angered thought of Uzumaki Naruto as he slipped out of bed and initiated his morning routine. He walked clumsily down the hallway of his small, physically mistreated apartment building towards the only linen closet he owned. Once he had reached his destination, he grabbed a towel and headed towards the shower.

The warm water was a great way to rejuvenate the body as well as gather his thoughts about today's agenda. After his morning custom, Naruto opted to go down to the same ninja store that he had visited last night and finish his shopping. Even though he didn't want to deal with the shop keeper, he knew that he could take him down again if he became too much of a nuisance. He was just hoping that the ANBU hadn't caught whiff of his latest encounter or he would be executed on the spot. As Naruto finished his thoughts, his hand reached down to turn off the water that had brought him so much pleasure over the last few minutes.

He wrapped his towel around his waist as he exited the bathroom towards the kitchen. Naruto grabbed and quickly devoured an apple that he had managed to buy along with many other needed supplies at a department store on the way home from his quarrel with the contemptible shop owner. After his meager meal he walked back down the hall and into his room where he had stored his new clothes and equipment. He walked straight towards his small closet and picked out a black shirt and a black pair of pants as well as his impious looking black cloak. He threw on his clothes and after a quick adjustment to his shirt; he examined himself in his decrepit dresser mirror.

He admitted to himself that he looked like an object of deadly perfection, both in terms feminine attraction and in the literal sense. Even though he was only ten years old, he reckoned that the whole of the female population of Konoha would be after him: he chuckled at the thought.

After breaking away from his previous muse, Naruto put on his new black ninja sandals, wrapped bandages around his ankles up to his knees, and walked out the door. He locked his door and proceeded to jump off the feeble guard railing and onto the first floor of the apartment complex.

Naruto took a deep breath, and started towards the main shopping district of Konoha. It wasn't long before he had reached the exact shop that he had visited the night before. One thing that he noted with extreme contentment was the damage he was able to deal to the damned shop owner who had insulted his very being. The man was indeed there, but was still completely unconscious with the imprint of his face now permanently etched into the broken counter top.

He examined the table more clearly and almost grinned at the fact that the entire front side of the table was covered in blood and a few shreds of fleshy tissue. The man would live, but it appeared as though he would be in immense pain for a long while. He also knew that because of the carnage Naruto would be able to score the _five finger discount _on whatever he so desired. Naruto wasted no time and immediately made his way to the weapons department. He had caught a glimpse of a certain item yesterday, but didn't have the time to research it because of his urgency.

Naruto didn't need to walk far before he had found the most beautiful material item he had ever seen.

A small glint formed within his crimson eyes as he walked closer and picked up the hefty item. It was a large cleaver that was taller than he was. The handle was made from solid stainless steel as was the large, serrated blade. There were kanji for strength, darkness, and death adorning the left side of the dark, coal black handle. The blade was the polished and gleaming, except for the inch thick curved black line that ran down the edge of the blade and seemed to seep into the handle. The backside of the cutting edge, as well as the handle, was about two and a half inches thick while the blade edging was as thin and sharp as a razor. The blade thinned gradually and seemed to call out to Naruto as he examined it. Naruto picked it up and was even more impressed at the craftsmanship that the blacksmith who had made it must have applied. Naruto picked up a blank scroll and used his knowledge from one of his newly acquired training manuals to seal the blade into the spool. He then proceeded to place the scroll into his thigh pouch where his excess kunai and shuriken resided.

After finding his way out of the bewilderment created by the sword, he was thrown back into another as he gazed upon something of equal supremacy. It was a black gauntlet with steel metal plates adorning the length of the thick leather. It was for the left hand, to assure a lack of interference with the wielding of the main weapon. The thing that made this gauntlet so unique was the blade that would burst out of a hidden slot just below the wrist when one's hand was maneuvered in a specific fashion. It was made with top quality leather and was guaranteed to last a long term of battle. Naruto slipped it on and tried ejecting the blade a few times and making the necessary hand motions for it to slide back into the slot. It was perfect for assassinations. Naruto then grabbed a customary fingerless metal plated glove and slipped it onto his other hand, so that his offhand would be protected; no matter how little the protection was. Naruto then proceeded to pick up the other necessary equipment that he either forgot or didn't have the time to get the day before. After getting the supplies Naruto headed towards the training grounds: to test out his new best friends.


End file.
